


Eruri Drabble

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Tags May Change, eruri - Freeform, no plot but that may change if anything comes to me later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Eruri drabble fics I am going to post from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruri Drabble

There was something that made Levi so perfect and only Erwin Smith knew what that something was. He saw Levi's icy exterior and gazed in his red, firey interior. Levi had so much passion in his soul that was not always visible to the naked eye. It was obviously easy to spot while fighting titans but it was in everything he did as well. Like his cleaning. Most are too scared to see that he's so tough because he is driven by passion. And that passion is what makes him a valued soldier and a valued lover.

It was truly sad that Levi couldn't see his own beauty. All he saw was a soldier who was nothing more than another body for the titans to consume.

Erwin watched Levi look at himself in the mirror. He was checking if he had grown at all since last year.

"What do you think, Erwin?"

"I think you need a ruler."

Levi tched at him. "Don't have one. Lemme compare myself to you."

Erwin stood up and stood in front of Levi.

"I am usually right below your man boobs."

Erwin chuckled. "Charming."

Levi saw he was now up to the Commander's pecks.

"HA!" he punched Erwin in the chest. "Fuck being smaller than your moobs!! I'm now at the right height to properly punch them!"

Erwin didn't mind Levi's hit, he was actually quite happy for Levi. "Congratulations, Levi."

"Damn right! I say we go drinking! You're paying."

"It would be my pleasure."

Erwin also didn't mind paying for Levi. He felt honored to escort his lover anywhere and pay for anything he wanted. Spoiling Levi was one of Erwin's hobbies. (And one of his favorites.)

...

The bar wasn't busy at all. Levi didn't want anybody else to go with them. (He would be a little embarrassed having a party just because he grew like 2 inches.) Plus, Erwin was the only one close enough to him to really get why Levi was so proud.

"Now, now," Erwin watched Levi chug his fifth drink. "You shouldn't drink too much."

"Shut the fuck up you old man," Levi's words slurred a little.

Erwin giggled. "I'm cutting you off now."

"No! I need to have 2 more!" he slumped onto Erwin's chest. "Dammit..."

"Heh. Levi, you're too precious."

"No I'm not!! I'm humanity's strongest!!"

"Yes, yes. Now let's get you to bed."

Levi stumbled along side his Commander and tripped a few times. He always drank a lot when he was out at the bar. He wasn't an alcoholic or anything, he was just happy and thought he earned a little treat.

Erwin took Levi to bed and sat with him for a while to make sure he would be okay.

He played with Levi's hair a little and watched him drift off to sleep.

"so beautiful," Erwin smoothly spoke. "I wish everyone could see your enchanting personality."

Levi began to dream slightly as he finally closed his eyes.

He dreamt of a cage in Erwin's office. There were birds inside and they desperately wanted out of the bars. The birds inside were Levi and Erwin and the cage... Was the walls.


End file.
